


Outsomnia: Always trying to find my own little shadows

by MakikoIgami



Series: FFXV Promptis NSFW Week 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Dick Pics, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Promptis Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: King Noctis has a council meeting with the old farts™ and is bored. Promptoknowsand decides to distract him.





	Outsomnia: Always trying to find my own little shadows

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 03 (SEPTEMBER 1ST): BDSM || **Prompto sends sexy photos to Noctis while he’s in a meeting** || “Stop holding back, I wanna hear the way you sound.”  
>  Oh yeah, this is set in the Outsomnia universe. :D

Being king wasn't as bad as Noctis had imagined it back when his only concerns had been his band, Monsters of the Deep. The worst part was sitting around and listening to old people talking about what they thought was best for Lucis when they had never been out in the crowd, listening to what young people these days actually talked about.

And Noctis himself wasn't all that young anymore himself. Sometimes he would look at a fan and wonder just how young people were these days. Or he would look at Luna's and Nyx' children and realize that they would soon be old enough to have boyfriends and girlfriends themselves. He still remembered when they were born, Liliana right in the middle of the war and the twins a few years later. Now, Liliana was in high school and the twins had just entered middle school. 

Before he knew it, Noctis was closer to 40 than he was to 20 and the only ones that kept him forgetting about his age were his husband and their cat Lucy. Even if Lucy was a vicious little thing that only allowed cuddles when _she_ wanted them.

Those council meetings with the old farts™ were still hard though and usually took years off Noctis' life every time. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes a few times before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_MRCRY sent a picture._

Noctis blinked and did his best to keep up a poker face, but he was curious as to what it was _now_. Last time it was a picture of Lucy as a donut, belly exposed and with Prompto's foot hovering right over the floof of her stomach.

_MRCRY: What do you think? I think it looks good on me._

Noctis narrowed his eyes after he had read the message. What was Prompto _doing_? It could be anything, from trying on a silly hat to some article of clothing.

Only one way to find out.

Glancing over to Ignis at his side, Noctis made sure that at least one of them was paying attention before he slid the phone out of his pocket and opened both messages.

In hindsight, he should have known that this was a mistake, because Prompto always seemed to know when he needed to be distracted. And what he had sent him distracted the king in the best of ways.

He was staring at a full-body picture of his husband, wearing nothing much but really delicate, white lingerie that just so covered the blond's nipples and manhood with its intricate lines and patches of lace sewn in. It almost looked like a bondage harness and just thinking of that one time Prompto had surprised him after a long council meeting, wearing nothing but _that_ had Noctis' pants growing smaller with every passing minute.

Noctis sent back a thumbs up emoji because that was the most that he could manage. He put his phone away again quickly because the old farts™ were raising their voices over... something? Noctis was unable to follow.

Luckily - for him - his phone vibrated again and promised even more distraction.

 _MRCRY sent a picture._  
_MRCRY sent a picture._  
_MRCRY sent a picture._

Noctis both dreaded and looked forward to what Prompto had sent him now. He thumbed his messages open and found three more pictures of Prompto in this intricate ensemble of threads from different angles, each one better than the other.

_MRCRY: Does this make my butt look big? ♪(ﾟ▽^*)ﾉ⌒☆_

Noctis held his breath because whatever Prompto was wearing was _really_ just.... _strings_ and they did _nothing_ to hide anything.

_Noct Gar: Ur butt is always perfect, but holy shit! Wish I'd be with u rn!_

_MRCRY: Well, I hope this is more interesting than the old farts™ talking!_

_Noct Gar: You're killing me._

Noctis could almost hear his husband chuckle. 

He feared for his life.

A few moments later his phone vibrated and when he checked, Prompto had sent him even more pictures. He opened them slowly and found a bunch of close-ups on his phone. Prompto's chest with a hint of the patch of hair on his chin, his stomach where the strings formed an interesting pattern and then his crotch where the lace didn't manage to keep his manhood in check anymore.

His phone vibrated another time and this time, Prompto's dick wasn't confined anymore. Holy shit, were those crotchless panties after all?

Noctis bit his lip and he was sure that his cheeks were pink, so he quickly sent back that 'see no evil' monkey.

"Your majesty, what is your opinion on the financial situation of Niflheim? Should we give them what they are asking for?" The old fart™ at the far end of the table asked, and Noctis blinked, frowned and tried to remember what the heck they had been talking about before.

"I think Niflheim, as it is now, needs all the support to get back on their own feet that we can afford. A strong ally is... more valuable than a desperate enemy, are they not? If anything, they are our friends who have suffered under the rule of a... cruel megalomaniac. What they need now isn't more hardships but support," Noctis said, trying his best to sound calm and not as if he had just been sexting his husband.

He glanced over to Ignis, who looked at him with that slightly surprised expression and he couldn't quite decipher whether his advisor was surprised because he had answered the question correctly or not. Noctis narrowed his eyes and Ignis just nodded to indicate that he was indeed impressed that Noctis had managed to answer the question correctly. 

Noctis decided that he deserved to look at more pictures of his gorgeous and extremely sexy husband because of that. And he was not disappointed.

During his short speech, Prompto had worked himself up to full mast and had sent Noctis a very nice picture of his now red and swollen dick resting on his stomach. 

_Noct Gar: Fuck._

_MRCRY: That's what I'm thinking about. ♪(ﾟ▽^*)ﾉ⌒☆_

Noctis bit his lip, glad that the table that they were sitting at wasn't made of glass and thus hid the tent in his pants well enough. And damn, Prompto was out to get him good. In the newer pictures, he was moving his lube covered hand over his dick, his body flushed a nice shade of pink. Noctis wanted this meeting to be finished, he wanted to go home, he wanted to be with his husband, he wanted to put his mouth everywhere. If he closed his eyes he could almost feel the warmth of Prompto's skin under his hands...

His eyes snapped open when his phone vibrated again.

_MRCRY: Like what you see?_

_Noct Gar: Wish I was there. Want u._

Noctis worried his lip and prayed that his cheeks didn't give away what he was thinking, even as Prompto continued to send him pictures of his 'progress'.

After he had jacked off for a while, he had obviously decided that it was time to tease Noctis all the way and start fingering himself. When the first picture with two of Prompto's fingers inside his asshole came, Noctis' couldn't help it anymore and started rubbing himself through his pants as discreetly as he managed. Honestly, how was he supposed to hold back?

Prompto sent him pictures of how he scissored himself open with two fingers and then another with three fingers and Noctis had to bite his lips so that he didn't moan out loud. His eyes jumped up to look at the old farts™ but they were still arguing about money and Niflheim and Noctis still just wanted to go home.

_MRCRY: Noct... come home... I want you in me... Please?_

_Noct Gar: I want to... I can't... not yet._

_MRCRY: Well, I guess I have to do it on my own then._

_Noct Gar: Don't u dare finish w/o me!_

_MRCRY: Make me._

Noctis bit his lip and thought about what he could do. In a kind of knee-jerk reaction he shoved his phone under the table to take a picture of the bulge in his pants, hoping that it would be acceptable enough. He had wanted to take a picture of his erection, but getting his phone into his pants was a little too complicated with his highwaist pants and belt. Before he could add a message to the picture though, one of the old farts™ asked, "What was that? Did anyone else see that flash?"

Noctis held his breath, but just clicked 'send' on that picture he had just taken.

"Well, since it seems like you are already seeing things-" he said as calmly as he could muster.

"I saw it too!"

"Oh no, mass hallucinations?" Noctis said quickly and raised his chin before he shook his head and mocked sadness. "I think we should call it quits for today. Gentlemen, please prepare your arguments for tomorrow, but please remember that we won't have all day. You're dismissed."

"But...!

"Your majesty!"

"Goodnight, gentlemen," Noctis said firmly but politely, resisting his urge to shoo them away.

He waited until they had trickled out of the council room, not wanting to get up and show them the real reason why he wanted them gone. Ignis stayed by his side and eyed him curiously, only snorted when the last one has left the room.

"If you think I don't know what's going on, you are gravely mistaken. Say hi to Prompto from me," Ignis smiled and got up himself, just to close the door after him.

Noctis just nodded, dumb-founded and then looked back at his phone.

 _MRCRY: OMG did you just take a picture of your dick in a room full of old farts™_  
_MRCRY: Because if you did I'm dead_  
_MRCRY: You're the bravest person alive._  
_MRCRY: Pls come home and fuck me, my king!_

Noctis snorted and made sure one more time that everyone had left before he opened his pants under the table, sighing as a bit of pressure was relieved from his manhood. He pulled back the elastic of his boxer briefs and took a picture of the base of his fully erect dick, sending that to Prompto as well.

 _Noct Gar: I'm going upstairs now._  
_Noct Gar: Just wanted to show u what ur doing to me._

_MRCRY: SRSLY, the King of Lucis sending photos of his dick through an insecure line? Must be my lucky day._

_Noct Gar: U SAID THIS WAS SAFE!? !!(ﾉ*ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ_

_MRCRY: Hehehe, just messing with you. ♪(ﾟ▽^*)ﾉ⌒☆_

_MRCRY: I'm waiting, your majesty._  
_MRCRY: All hot and bothered._  
_MRCRY: On your bed._  
_MRCRY: Please fuck me?_

Noctis was already in the elevator that would take him to the upper parts of the Citadel where the private chambers of the royal family were located, his pants fixed quickly so that he was halfway decent again. He smiled at Prompto's messages, glad to see just how eager he was.

To think there was a time when Noctis hadn't been interested in anything sexual at all... He was glad to have met his husband who had been patient enough to show him the ways of physical affection at his own, slow pace.

The results were... surprising and to think that he would one day send dick pics from a council meeting... Well, Noctis hadn't thought that was possible.

But thanks to Prompto's patience all of these things had turned out for the better (probably) and now Noctis couldn't wait to be with the one and only person he had loved enough to take such a risk.

He couldn't stop rewarding Prompto. If he could, he would spoil him rotten for giving him a reason to live after he had thought that everything was lost. For being there for him when he needed him the most, and simply just for being the open-minded person that he was.

Heart beating fast in anticipation, he stepped out of the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to stop this here, but I want the first time I write for them to be in the main story, not as a side story. ^^; I still hoped you enjoyed this so far!


End file.
